1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gift wraps and more particularly pertains to a new preformed gift wrap for quickly and easily wrapping a gift box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gift wraps is known in the prior art. More specifically, gift wraps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,337,943; 5,422,151; EPO Patent No. EP 0 496 917 A1 (inventors: Weder et. al.); U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,889; 956,590; 5,007,229; and PCT Patent No. 92/12910 (inventor: Triglia).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new preformed gift wrap. The inventive device includes a generally rectangular sheet having a pair of spaced apart lateral fold lines extending between the sides of the sheet which divide the sheet into three generally rectangular panels. Extending from each side of the middle second panel is a generally trapezoidal middle flap. Each of the middle flaps is foldable along a line extending along the associated side of the sheet. Extending from each side of the outer first and third panels is a side flap. Each of the side flaps is foldable along a line extending along the associated side of the sheet. Each of the sides of the sheet also has two corner flaps extending therefrom such that a first pair of corner flaps are positioned adjacent the first panel and a second pair of corner flaps are positioned adjacent the third panel. The first pair of corner flaps is located between the side flaps adjacent the first panel and the middle flaps while the second pair of corner flaps are located between side flaps adjacent the second panel and the middle flaps such that the middle flaps are interposed between the corner flaps. The interior surface of the sheet has a plurality of adhesive strips provided thereon for attaching the sheet to the exterior of a gift box.
In these respects, the preformed gift wrap according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and easily wrapping a gift box.